sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fun Town
"Fun Town" is the third episode of the first season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' third episode overall. Synopsis When the young daughter of a prominent Charming family is assaulted during a visiting carnival, SAMCRO races the authorities to capture the assailant. Meanwhile, a new shipment of guns arrives from their IRA connection with an additional price. Tara's ex-boyfriend arrives in Charming. Plot SAMCRO visit Fun Town, the local carnival. Clay, Gemma, and Jax come across Elliott Oswald, a local businessman, who briefly chats with them as Jax gives Oswald's 13-year-old daughter, Tristen, tickets for a ride. Later, Clay and Gemma have sex in a photo booth and the rest of the crew rough up a clown for insulting them. Later that night, Michael McKeavey arrives in town with the latest True IRA weapons shipment from Ireland. Clay informs his longtime supplier that there will be a delay in payment until the new warehouse has been built. McKeavy then says that he will now have to find a new supplier. After this, McKeavy and Chibs travel "up north" to find new buyers, likely the Russian Mafia. Meanwhile, as the fair draws to a close, Oswald says he cannot find Tristen. She is later found in the nearby woods raped and beaten. The following morning, Elliott approaches Clay and asks for help finding the perpetrator, offering money. Clay refuses the money, but offers to find the perpetrator, on the condition that Oswald must carry out the punishment himself. The Sons then begin their own criminal investigation and Juice comes up with a suspect; Johnny Yates, a former Nord gang member with a history of sex crimes. At the hospital, Wendy Case regains consciousness after her overdose. Tara approaches her and suggests that Gemma supplied the drugs, but Wendy refuses to accept the allegation. Instead, she reflects upon her situation as compared to the doctor's. "The two women who loved Jackson Teller", she laughs. "Could we be at more opposite ends of the shit-spectrum?". At Teller-Morrow Automotive, Tig gives Juice some sleeping pills, that they plan to use on the local police who are watching their clubhouse, to stash. However, Juice mistakes these pills for Speed and takes one. He is later found unconscious in the clubhouse. Comically, Tig and Bobby put him in a diaper and leave him to be found by David Hale outside the police station. Gemma visits baby Abel at the hospital, and runs into Ernest Darby, who is visiting his dying mother. They chat, and it is indicated that he had a prior romantic interest in her and possibly still does. Clay, Tig and Bobby then turn up and ask Darby about Yates' whereabouts. He says that he doesn't know where he is, and even if he did, he wouldn't turn him over to SAMCRO. Tig also teases Darby over the "mysterious disappearence" of Whistler, the Nord they killed in San Leandro. Tara receives a threatening phonecall from Josh Kohn, a Chicago-based ATF agent, telling her that he is looking for her. The crew then locate Yates among a dog fighting ring at a rural compound. Expecting heavy resistance, they bring assault rifles and approach through the forest. However, they then find that the men at the compound are born again Christians, and that Yates is unlikely to be the rapist. Gemma eventually gets to the truth when she chats to Tristen's mother, Karen Oswald, at the hospital. It emerges that the girl knew the identity of her attacker all along but has been keeping quiet on the advice of her mother. Karen comes clean and reveals that the rapist is a fairground worker. Gemma tells this to Jax and, that night, he and the crew force their way into the fairground. After a brawl with the carnies, during which Tig bites off a man's ear, they retrieve the suspect before the police can. They then take him to a secluded spot and hand him over to Oswald. Clay gives him a knife to castrate the suspect, but Elliot finds he cannot go through with it and flees. Undeterred, Clay picks up the knife and does it himself (wearing gloves). He then keeps the knife bearing Elliot's fingerprints and orders his men to let the castrated bleed out, bury him in the woods, and mail the testicles to Elliot. Jax asks "what the hell are we doing here?", to which Clay replies "just taking out some real estate insurance". However, Jax is unhappy that Clay acted without consulting him, saying "you want me to be your number two and protect this club, I’ve got to know where you’re taking us". Clay then confirms he is using the evidence to blackmail Oswald into not selling his land around Charming to property developers, as the town's growth would challenge SAMCRO's reign. The next day, Hale finds and wakes up Juice outside the police station. Hale then tells him to leave as Juice says he is "late for my 8:00 feeding". Meanwhile, at a mail box right in front of the station, the mail collector eyes an unusually shaped package addressed to "ELLIOT OSWALD". Josh Kohn later turns up at the police station, identifying himself as an ATF agent and asking Hale if he needs help bringing down the Sons of Anarchy, much to Hale's delight. Credits Main Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow * Mark Boone Junior as Robert 'Bobby' Munson * Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager * Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford * Johnny Lewis as Kip 'Half-Sack' Epps * Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles * Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow Supporting Cast Special Guest Star *Drea de Matteo as Wendy Case Guest Stars * Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz * Tayler Sheridan as Deputy Chief David Hale * Mitch Pileggi as Ernest Darby * Dayton Callie as Chief Wayne Unser * Patrick St. Esprit as Elliott Oswald * Judith Hoag as Karen Oswald * Liana Liberato as Tristen Oswald * Kevin Chapman as Michael McKeavey * Jim Cody Williams as Uncle Vinky * James Carraway as Floyd * Jay Karnes as Agent Josh Kohn Co-Stars * Nicholas Guest as John Teller (Voice) * Bobby Charles Reed as Pastor * Frank Noon as Fat Clown * Walter Addison as Jacob Hale * Steve Kramer as Leo Kessler * Pablo Espinosa as Officer Fain * Brett Wagner as Johnny Yates * Karen Lew as Nurse * Brandon Bell as ATF Administrator * Kelly Lamarr as Customs Official * Paul Vroom as White Guy #1 Uncredited *Holly Sherman as Teenage Tara Knowles *Robyn Jean Springer as Crow-Eater Biker Chick *Nick Wall as Biker *Unknown as Abel Teller Deaths * Fat Clown - Castrated by Clay Morrow, eventually bleeding out. Notable Quotes John Teller: When we take action to avenge the ones we love personal justice collides with social and divine justice. We become judge, jury, and God. With that choice comes daunting responsibility. Some men cave under that weight. Others abuse the momentum. The true outlaw finds the balance between the passion in his heart and the reason in his mind. His solution is always an equal mix of might and right. Clay: You think a Son had something to do with that rape? Hale: Half of 'em have violent crimes on their rap sheets. Just following logic. Jax: Wasn't it just last week four Oakland cops were busted for prostitution and rape? Logic tells me we should ask where your d*** was at last night. Clay: And don't say in your mama. Elliot: I want you to find him. You bring him to me first. I'll pay anything you want. Clay: Who do you think we are, Elliot? Elliot: Oswald's have been in this town a lot longer than SAMCRO. I know what you are. Clay: I don't want your money. Nobody comes into my town, and does this to an innocent girl. We'll find the sick bastard. But, when I deliver him to you, I'm gonna need to know that justice will be served. Church meetings Tig: We got a 200K deficit hanging over our heads. Do we really, really wanna be out there playing some pro bono Lone Ranger? Jax: Guy raped a 13-year-old! Bobby: 13. 13! Tig: I get it. I just don't like putting my ass on the line for some outsider! Clay, Oswald doesn't give a shit about SAMCRO! Clay: You know, people get jammed up in this town, they don't go to the cops. They come to us. Chibs: That's right, us. Clay: And that means something to me. I don't know. Maybe I got something to prove with this guy. You know, that's my shit. So, anybody wants to pass on this- (Everyone disagrees) Chibs: Oh, no way. I'm in! (Everyone says they're in) Tig: I'm in too. Guess we're hunting a tot banger then. Clay: Good. So what do we know? Jax: We saw a couple of guys sporting Aryan ink. Not sure if they were Darby's guys. Clay: And Macon Woods is right on the Lodi border. Darby's got a meth shack couple of miles from there. Bobby: Rape as retaliation. Jax: Certainly in the Nord wheelhouse. Clay: Tap into the Sanwa database. Find out which Nords get hard for underage pussy. Juice: Got it. Tig: Bobby and I will go after Darby. ---- Notes *Jay Karnes (Agent Josh Kohn) played Detective Holland "Dutch" Wagenbach in The Shield. Karnes is the first alumni who worked on The Shield where Kurt Sutter served as an Executive Producer before creating Sons of Anarchy. Featured Music * Daniella Cotton - "Let It Ride" * Cycle of Pain - "5" * Big Linda - "Get It While You Can" * The Stone Foxes - "Rollin and Tumblin" 103 Category:Season 1